


Whips

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Floor Sex, Masturbation, Nipple Torture, Screaming Orgasm, clit torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Whips can cause damage, there are various materials and options to try before running to the leather.





	Whips

“Are you sure about this, sweetie? Like, I’m digging the power trip for me, but this will cut. This tears the skin.”

“I’m aware. But I think it’s time we explored your lust for power. Now, don’t hold back. If it helps pretend you’re Mother Superior and you found out every little thing we’ve been up to.”

“But, you don’t feel guilty for getting in various naked positions on the reg with me?”

“No,” Zandra sighed. “I don’t, but this is my version of playing. Less rabbit ears and crotchless panties and more pain.” 

“Okay, but I want to make one little change. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay in character if I can hear you, so instead of cuffing you to the foot of the bed, why don’t I use the ball gag on you?”

“Oo, I like that! And you can wear that whore lipstick!”

“It’s Louboutin.”

“It makes you look like a street walker.”

“And you always rush to get me home to sully my honor.”

“I get you home to avoid being seen with a hooker and then you insist on testing its longevity.”

“Wanna make sure I’m getting my money’s worth.”

“It’s been 2 years! It only comes off within 5 minutes of application!”

“But what about when the wind blows out of the south?”

“One of these days we’re playing hooker, aren’t we?”

“I just need to finish picking out your outfit.”

“Before you play whore, I want a turn.”

“Oui! Oui! Ma chère! Just one last request. When I come in, I want you to-”

***

Holding the pale carney pillow between her thighs she stared at it wondering what to do. It seemed silly to her, but she wasn’t in a position to pass judgement. It was literally the first rule. No kink shaming. But to masturbate on a pillow? Why would one do that? How did one do that?

Knowing her partner, she was going for a dramatic show.

“Maybe a stupid mess?” The pillow was given a few test squeezes and thrusts, but it didn’t produce any sort of relation.

“This is stupid.” 

Closing her eyes she remembered what it did feel like to be aroused. The hands of her lover came to mind. How they would sneak up from behind, and hold her breasts under her jackets, kneading them just enough- she let go of a noise between a grunt and a sigh. Mimicking the memory she left one hand to tease her sensitive nipple, while the other was slid down to touch herself. To her amazement she wet. She never had much success doing this herself. But then again, she rubbed, she wasn’t alone. Reenie was right there behind her, touching her, watching her, whispering sweet words half in French in her ear.

“Ngh, Reenie.” Leaning forward to get a better angle, she rested her forehead against the wall. The slick noises were embarrassing to her ears, but she continued, pressing harder, adding more fingers. She was clawing the wall chasing her pleasure.

“You dirty whore.” The voice came from right behind her. Scrambling she fell off the bed and tried to cover up. The blonde, in crimson lipstick, shiny black open toe heels, and a strap halter top pant suit, sat with a flog in her hands on the bed. By the looks of it she’d see quite a bit. “I leave you alone for a few minutes and your getting your jollies with my pillow. Don’t bother with that shy business.” 

She kicked Zandra’s knees open.

“See? I could swim in that leaking womanhole.” She pressed her shoe into her sex. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”

“No, madame.”

“So what could you possibly hope to gain?” The shoe was ground in. The sharp edges bit into the delicate tissue causing pain, but the pressure felt great.

“I wanted- I wanted you to know how much I missed you when you leave.”

“But you broke the rule.” Taking care, Zareen slipped off her shoes and put time on the nightstand.

“I know.”

“So it’s time for your lesson.”

“Yes, madame.”

“On your knees at the foot of the bed, hold on to the post.”

Shuffling forward she took hold of the post with both hands, and spread her knees to provide a strong base.

“Oh Zandy,” the blonde tutted. “If only you could control yourself. Open up.” 

Opening her mouth a ball gag was shoved in and fastened. The taste was awful.

“We could have had a much different evening.” The straps of the floger whispered down her back and buttocks. “This will hurt me more than it hurts you.”

The first hit was hard, sharp, right across her back. She cried into the gag, and twist her hands on the post. It was more out of surprise than pain. Each stroke brought a flare of pain followed by a flood of endorphins that whittle away her ability to think, and dulled the next stroke. 

Blow after blow rained down on her back and buttocks. The blood rushed to the surface heating the skin, and leaving a flush that marked the brush of the flogger.  

Without realizing it she was arching her chest forward and her ass back.

“Are you enjoying this slut?”

The rhythm stopped so that the inside of her thighs could be wiped.

“Nympho. You’re enjoying this aren’t you? Turn around! Keep your hands on the post.”

Now her front was exposed, the handle of the flogger ran up and down her slit.

“Look how bad you want it.” The flogger was snapped across her breast. “I bet you’d fuck yourself on my toy. And it’s still new.” Now it went across the top of her thighs. “Now it’s dirty from your leaking gash. You can’t help but soil everything you touch.”

The blows alternated between her breasts, stomach and thighs. The pleasant haze built up, and she focused on holding the post and lost track of where the hits fell, or how her body twisted after each one. 

Slumping forward the gag was ripped off her.

“You still horny, tart?”

Zandra’s brain was essentially off.

“Answer me!”

“Yesh.”

“And why should I do anything for you? You seem more than capable of taking care of yourself.”

“Reenie!” She pleaded. “Don’t. Reenie.”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” She pitched a rosey bud and shook it causing Zandra to cry in ecstasy. “And how pretty you sing too! I think I’ll lock you in a cage and let you sing all night long in your swing.”

She traced  Zandra’s breasts. “Would you like that pet?”

The brunette’s arms terrible with effort, her body quaked with need. “Can you even feel your knees?”

“Re-Re?”

“You disappoint me. Let go.”

Releasing her arms, she fell flat on her face. The bed creaked, and a foot landed in the middle of her back. She gasped has it pressed down.

“Here I thought clit-suckers like you had more stamina. But look at you.” The foot kicked her ribs, and she rolled over. Through her fringe she could match out the smirking crimson lips. “A limp soggy cunt. There’s only one thing to do with you. Get your fucking ass over here. Legs up and wide. You should be used to that.”

Zandra tired but her knees would fall out from under her, thankfully she was close to the end of the bed, she really only had to roll and scoot into position.  _ Why the hell did the carpet feel so good? _

On her back she watched as her ankles were forced into cuffs on long tethers attached to the bed. It still opened her wide. If she didn’t feel like a whore before, this definitely did it.

“Oh God!” She cried.

Her clit was flicked painfully.

“Don’t bring that hypocrite in here!” Zareen’s finger pressed hard into her jaw, holding her watering eyes so they had to look into her own. “All the salvation you need is right here. Let me hear it.”

“Weenie.” Her lips were pursed by the compression.

“Uh,” she let go. “Try that one again.”

“Reenie.”

“That’s right. Bring Him up again, and I’ll leave you to Him.”

“Reenie!” Her tunnel clenched painfully over nothing.  

“Sh. I’ll be merciful.” 

Somehow in all the activity Zandra failed to notice the strap on, but now she was very grateful it was already on. It slid right in perfectly. It was the teal, fat one. It wasn’t going to reach all the best places, but it was good for a stretch. Her partner prefered to use it on herself, saving a thinner, less realistic, curved one for Zandra. But right now anything felt fantastic! 

Zareen leaned over her, holding her hips in position and pounded away with abandon. The lawyer never understood that phrase until now. Sex was loving, and gentle. Right now, it was loving, and the means to satisfy a deep hunger. A hunger that clawed the carpet over her head, and gulped down air, and clenched in its attempts to consume. Honesty, she didn’t care if it ever finished.

“Come on!” The blonde grunted. “That’s it! Cum for me, baby. Come on!”

Involuntarily, it felt like her whole body tightened around the phallus. The force was so powerful, she squeezed her eyes until her vision went dark, a wail ripped from her lungs. 

The carpet might have been traded for Zareen’s back.

Dazed, and with her brain off line she was only vaguely aware that her ankles were untied, rubbed to full circulation, and kissed.

“My little owl is still such a soft touch. One and done.” The hair in her face was swept away. “When you’re done doing your impression of a big mouth bass, I’ve could a pair of cold lips that could use some help.”

Soft footfalls faded away, then returned. Something warm and wet gingerly cleaned her thighs, stomach, and became cold when it was applied to her abused genitals.

“Nngh!” She protested, and tried to move, but her limbs were so taxed she merely wiggled.

“Now, now, angel. It’s part of the deal. I get nasty all up on you, and they I get nice all up on you. You need cleaning, and maybe an ice pack. You’re pretty swollen down there.”

“Good,” she purred, settling into the carpet.

“Oh no you don’t. I’ll have no ground owls. You’re nest is in the bed with your chick.”

“I’ve adopted a stone down here.”

“Bring it with you. Lazy bones. Sit up.”

“No. Weren’t you the one saying I should try rug burns on my ass?”

Arms hauled her up.

“And you were the one who pointed out how difficult it is to apply the burn cream at work.” 

“Mm,” she hummed into her pillow. “No work tomorrow. We’re stuck all alone in the house together. You can rub my butt until Monday morn.”

A warm, fleshy body snuggled up behind her. Immediately she wrapped herself around it, taking comfort in the vanilla scent.

“As delightful as that is. I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”

“Pfft. Doctor,” Zandra scoffed. “Here’s your prognosis. You’re not pregnant, and you don’t have any disease. Done. Stay home tomorrow.”

“Oh no you don’t. My Night Temptress. I’ve got to go in and make sure you haven’t fucked my lady parts out of place. Plus I need a refill on my birth control.”

“I’m your birth control. You touch another dick, I’ll cut it off, and cut you out of my will.”

“The horrors! I’ll never get your hoard! Besides, hormone regulation pills is too long to say.”

“HR”

“Human Resources?”

“Not while you’re with me it ain’t.” 

“No, I’m doomed to a life of mind blowing sex with the most brilliant lawyer I know. Better lock me up.”

“Already did. Threw away the key too.”

“What key?” smirked the blonde.

“Clever girl. Tomorrow is your turn.”

“After my appointment.”

“We’ll see.” The brunette yawned, being lulled to sleep by the fingers scrapping lightly across her back. Before she could slip off, she planted a deep kiss on her love. “Sweet dreams.”

“I’ll see you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~We'll play with whips,


End file.
